Rebirth of Majin
by ShappycowMcSkittles
Summary: Everyone thought that it was over as soon as Kid Buu had died. What they didn't know was that Babidi, the wizard responsible for the monster's resurrection, was actually still alive, formulating a plan that was once deemed inconceivable. Babidi once thought the perfect warrior was Vegeta, the prince, but he couldn't be controlled. There is only one man more powerful... *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi people! So, I started this fan fiction, not exactly knowing where it was going. HOWEVER, I think I have a few ideas on where it might lead, but I'm not telling. You might be able to guess a few things about the story, but be sure unexpected twists and turns in the future. Please R &R so I know how you like the story so far, even though this is only the fist T for future violence. Also, chapter 1 is kind of a ****prologue so that you all know what's going on. :)**

 **\- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA -**

* * *

Chapter 1

They thought they had won. Oh, how wrong they were.

Babidi made sure that there was a failsafe in case his master plan went astray. Although he was sure that there was no way that _anything_ could possibly go wrong with his brilliant strategy, there was always the slight possibility that something wouldn't work out as planned.

Before Majin Buu was ever released from his seals, Babidi had created a duplicate of his consciousness. Using his awesome magic, he had found a way to have this consciousness, and some of his magic power, lay dormant inside of the ultimate creation: Majin Buu. This was to ensure that, if Babidi ended up dying, his dormant self would be able to remain alive, even if he didn't have a body. Later, he would use the small amount of magic he had stored away to make himself a new body. Oh, the wonders of the world of magic!

So, when Majin Buu ended up brutally murdering his master, Babidi didn't die and get sent straight to Hell like everyone thought. Instead, he was silently watching the fights proceeding his death, unknown to Buu and all of his adversaries. He watched, silently, as Buu absorbed the allies of Goku one after another, how Goku and Vegeta fused to become the warrior Vegeto, and how Vegeto was absorbed by Buu and split back into the two Saiyans after releasing the shield protecting them from merging with Buu and giving him even more power.

Truthfully, Babidi was afraid that those two running amok inside of Buu would end up disclosing his position, especially when they had made their way to Buu's mind. Thankfully, the Saiyans were too occupied with freeing their allies and didn't even notice that he was there, quietly observing.

When the fat, pink blobby version of Buu was removed from the brain by the two Z warriors, Babidi panicked for a moment. In a split second decision, he transferred his consciousness into fat Buu, hoping that the "nice" version would end up surviving. Babidi didn't really see much hope of survival for what was now Kid Buu, now that all of his power was being taken out of him. So, he believed he made the right choice, which, in fact, he did.

After Kid Buu was blown up by Goku's huge spirit bomb, Babidi continued to reside inside of fat Buu. He had no way of forming his body exactly the way it was just yet, so he had to bide his time, slowly gathering energy from the world around him while still remaining undetected. He considered using the last amount of his energy to make a below-par, incomplete body just to get out of Buu's head, but then he thought better of it. It was smarter to wait, to form a plan and to get rid of any and all kinks.

The hard part was figuring out who he could turn into one of his majin minions. The only one with any evil in their heart that was powerful enough to stand a chance against Goku was Vegeta, and Babidi knew how well that turned out last time. Dabura would have been nice to have again, but he was dead and gone. Oh well.

* * *

About a month after Kid Buu's defeat, Babidi had finally saved up enough energy to make himself a body that was exactly like his old one. He had also hatched a plan even more genius than his previous.

Buu was peacefully living in the house of Hercule Satan. Babidi made note that the monster stepped out of the house and wandered the city quite often. He was going to use the time that Buu was out of the house to his advantage and create his new body while no one else was around.

The time came to put his plan into action. The wizard waited for Buu to go for a walk to ensure that no one was around that would recognize him.

Buu had first went into a candy store, presumably to eat sweets. The shop owner seemed to recognize Buu and smiled uncomfortably when he saw him.

"Hello! Welcome again!" The shop owner said a bit timidly. "Is there anything I can get for you, Mr. Buu? I can presume that Mr. Satan will be paying for anything you eat later again?"

"Buu want candy!" the big baby shouted happily.

"Of coarse. We have a big delivery in the back that we ordered just for you. Would you like to take a look?"

"Lots of candy?" Buu asked excitedly. The worker nodded. "YAY! Buu eat ALL the candy!"

Buu followed the worker to a back room. When the door was opened, boxes and boxes of colorfully-packaged candy of all varieties were stacked from wall to wall. There must have been 4 month's worth of inventory in this room alone.

"Yippee! Nice man gives lots of candy to Buu! Mr. Satan said to say thank you to nice man who lets Buu have candy. Thank you nice man!"

The worker laughed an awkward, scared laugh. "I'll leave you in here then. I'll be sending Mr. Satan the bill for all of this. Enjoy yourself, uh, Sir."

With that, the worker closed the door to the back room, leaving Buu alone in the room full of candy. He immediately started to chow down on the sweets, inhaling one candy bar after another. He didn't even bother even taking the wrapper off of some of them.

Babidi thought that this would be a great time to escape from buu's head. Babidi mustered the majority of his stored energy to begin shaping himself a new body, transferring his consciousness out of Buu's mind and into the mind of his new form. He began to feel himself separate from Buu, and began to feel his ams and legs and his head become tangible and movable. Babidi also sensed Buu take his attention off of the candy that he was devouring and focus on the sight of his old master appearing before him. So, before pinky could kill him again, he muttered an incantation with his newly-forming mouth to put Buu to sleep.

" _Paparapapa,"_ he chanted as loud as he could, but that was barely over a whisper considering his vocal cords were still being shaped. It was enough, though, for it to take effect on Buu. A sleepy expression washed over the fat pink creature.

"Buu hate you! Buu gonna… kill…" the blob managed to say before falling over into a peaceful sleep. It took little more than a minute for Babidi's new body to be completely finished. It looked very similar to his old one. The only difference was that he had a few less wrinkles- might as well look better, he thought.

As soon it was done, Babidi uncharacteristically did a dance of joy while self-praising his great work. "Haha! I did it! That was easier than I expected it to be!"

The newly-reformed wizard decided that he should take a week's rest in order to finally regain his full power. Spending a month hiding like a coward inside of that fat, stupid monster only let him gather enough magic to build a new body. Babidi was in serious need of solid rest.

Weeks had gone by since he was able to move around on his own, or able to see with his own eyes and smell the aromas of his surroundings. As he was standing in the middle of a room full of candy, the smell of chocolate was overpowering. Kais, had he had enough of chocolate.

Babidi looked around the room for a way out other than the door that led to the main room of the shop. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, even form the humans. He knew that if there was anything unusual that happened in the city, the very people he was currently trying to avoid would end up finding him out. As he searched, he spotted a door located on the opposite end of the dimly-lit storage room. Quickly, he ran to it and tugged on the handle. It was locked. No matter. The pint-sized conjurer mustered the very last of his magic to quickly and quietly unlock the door. It drained him of any energy he had left, and he was suddenly very tired. He needed to rest.

So, Babidi headed towards uninhabited land as to not be discovered. He needed to start phase two of his plan as soon as he was at full power. Babidi would give himself a week to fully recover his magical energy. As soon as he was fully-charged, he needed to smell out a few worthy minions to do any and all of the fighting that would inevitably be required. There was only one problem, though. Before he could really set his master plan into action, he needed a way to test a theory he had been working on. Obviously, Babidi used the evil in the hearts of people to twist their thoughts and make them loyal to him and only him. He needed someone with an impure heart and a significant amount of power to be a body guard.

The theory that Babidi's malicious little mind had concocted was not at all impossible. On the contrary- it would most likely work. Instead of exploiting the impurity of a person's heart to control them, he would use their fears. Not everyone had an impure heart, but EVERYONE was afraid of something. Once inside someone's mind, the little wizard could bring forth some of the individual fears of the person. He would then make them live through some of their worst fears until they couldn't take it any more. They would need a way to get away from it, and the only one who could do that was Babidi himself- by making them his slaves.

Even the strongest-willed people probably wouldn't be able to last for long against this kind of "persuasion". Babidi could easily fabricate extremely realistic and vivid visions that the individual would have no way of escaping. People's thoughts would be consumed by these fears, and they would look for any means of escape. Sooner or later, they would find that little window of sanctuary that Babidi would have open. The moment they chose to escape these visions, they would be giving consent to the wizard to twist their thoughts in any way he pleased. Oh, how deliciously fiendish was his plan!

He spent all those weeks perfecting this theory. However, he hadn't been able to test any of these ideas while he was cooped up inside the mind of Buu, so he wasn't 100% sure of their successfulness. BUT, if it did work, nothing would be able to stop him.

Ever.

This plan, if he could pull it off, would let Babidi have complete control of the universe. No one would be powerful enough to stand in his way, and of this he was a first-hand witness. Universal domination would be as simple as a snap of the fingers.

Babidi would also be able to exact sweet revenge against Goku and his friends in the most nefarious and evil way possible.

What would be better than to have Earth's strongest fighter do all of the dirty work for him?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup! Here's the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAMER: Don't own anything. These beautiful characters belong to Akira Toriyama and all that jazz.**

 **Oh, also, please R &R, and leave a few suggestions in the comments! I love when people help out with stories I'm writing. It gives me the warm-and-fuzzies.**

 **Ladies and gentleman, chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Vegeta poked his head out of the newly-refurbished gravity chamber, sweaty, exhausted, and ready for sleep. Bulma had just finished upgrading it less than a week ago, and she had figured out a way for the machine to withstand up to 700 times the earth's normal gravity. He had just finished training with 600. Vegeta didn't really know how long he had been in there- two, maybe three days training non-stop. Even though Vegeta had accepted that the fool Kakarot was more powerful than he was and had come to terms with it, he still felt strangely unsatisfied with how it all ended. He respected the man; he was, after all, a skillful, talented warrior with an aptitude for battle. However, that wasn't going to stop the Prince from trying to surpass him. It had been his life's goal ever since Kakarot defeated Frieza on Namek.

He still couldn't believe that it was all over. Majin Buu was beaten by Kakarot (of course), he had been wished back to life, AND been officially deemed one of the good guys by the eternal dragon himself. Now, it was all like a bad dream. Nothing had really changed- except for his entire outlook on life, that is.

Stepping down the steps leading up to his training room, he overheard laughing coming from the other side of Capsule Corp.'s huge backyard. It was his son, Trunks, along with Kakarot's youngest spawn. _He must have shown up while I was training,_ the Prince thought to himself.

Vegeta walked along the grass in his blue, tattered-up training outfit, taking in his surroundings. It was sunny without a single cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze, which was a nice addition to the warmer weather that comes with the summer months. It was probably around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He could see through the window that the lights to the kitchen were on, most likely Bulma's mother was cooking something. How she was so old and still managed to remain alive was unknown to him.

He felt the two children's ki race toward his location. He felt their power levels rising. Their voices could be heard over their fighting.

"Haha! Got you now, Trunks!"

"No way, Goten. I'm gonna win this one!"

The two boys flew directly over the gravity machine, sparing like they usually do. Trunks looked like he had the upper hand at the moment. Vegeta smirked to himself. He was proud that his son was turning out to be an excellent fighter.

Then, Goten went Super Saiyan, apparently fed up with losing the battle so far. "Alright, Trunks. This time, I'm going to finally beat you. I'm tired of losing all the time!"

Trunks laughed out loud a cocky, arrogant laugh. "Hahaha! So we're using transformations now, huh? Fine by me!" With that, he too turned into a Super Saiyan.

The fight was immediately more intense and forcible, but it also got a lot more sloppy. While they both had a sound amount of control over their power, they just weren't using it right. For example, when Trunks went for a punch, he used too much of his power in the swing of the arm rather than when it connected. When Goten dodged, he concentrated on dodging that hit and on nothing else; he didn't focus on the next blow and where it might have been coming from, and he didn't even look to start a counter attack until he had completely moved out of the way. By that time, Trunks was already throwing another punch.

All of this Vegeta saw within a blink of an eye. He looked away form the battle- it wasn't that interesting. He would have to correct Trunks later, though. Right now, he needed some sleep. The Prince strode across the yard to the house, but he didn't make it inside before he heard an explosion behind him. He spun around in surprise to see the gravity machine in probably more than nine thousand pieces.

"Dammit! Trunks! Goten! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Vegeta yelled, rage consuming his thoughts. The glint in his eyes was one of pure anger.

Both boys guiltily looked at Vegeta and left their Super Saiyan forms. It was obvious that they didn't mean to do it, but that was no excuse for such reckless behavior.

"I'm sorry, dad," Trunks sniveled. "I didn't mean for that to happen. It was an accident!"

"Yea, Mr. Vegeta. It was an accident!" Goten confirmed.

"Accident or not," Vegeta shouted, "you still just _completely obliterated_ the only current method for effective training that I have! Which one of you did it!?"

Trunks shrunk back a little as Goten looked away from his friend. "It was me, dad. But it was an accident! I really didn't mean to!"

Vegeta growled. "I'm not as angry with you for breaking the machine as I am with your horrible aim. You two were at point blank and you _missed_ with whatever blast you had shot and hit the training room of all things! Ugh! How pitiful," Vegeta belittled.

Trunks almost smiled for a second, thinking that he was off the hook, but then he must have thought better of it. He just looked down at the grass in shame.

Then, Vegeta thought of something that would be a fitting enough punishment. "Also, Trunks, your mother just finished fixing it a couple of days ago, so how about you go try explaining to her how you broke it," he said, still letting the majority of his irritation show through.

Trunk's eyes went wide. Vegeta internally snickered. He knew that Bulma probably scared the boy as much as he did when she was legitimately angry.

"No, no, she'll ground me forever!" Trunks complained.

"Boy! I'm about to _literally_ ground you if you're still here within the next three seconds! You too, Goten. Go!"

Both of the boys looked like they were about to wet their pants. "Yes, sir!" they said in unison as they sprinted toward the door to find Bulma. Vegeta had no doubt that she would be beyond pissed.

Vegeta looked back at the decimated gravity room. He had only used it once after it was finished being upgraded, and of coarse it had to be destroyed. So was the story of his life.

Not moments after the boys ran off to find Bulma, she appeared in the doorway of the building he was about to enter before the little interruption, the two boys ashamedly trudging behind her.

"What was that explosion?" the blue-haired woman asked before looking up at what was left of the gravity room. She immediately expressed utter lividness.

"Vegeta, I just fixed it!" She scolded. "You can't even last three days without breaking something, can you!?"

"It wasn't me, woman!" the Prince retorted. He pointed at Trunks.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" he tried to defend himself. Bulma considered yelling for a second, but then brushed him off. She looked as though she was trying to contain her anger.

"I'll deal with you in a second, young man," she announced, anger obvious in her voice, and then turned back to Vegeta. In a slightly softer tone, she said, "I just got a phone call from Mr. Satan. He said he needs your help asap. Said something about Majin Buu going nuts looking for someone while spouting nonsense about people in his head."

 _Great. Absolutely perfect,_ Vegeta thought. _This day could not get ANY better, could it?_

He never did like the fact that the monster that killed them all was living on the same planet as he was. There was no telling when something could go horribly wrong. He would have much rather have the thing killed before it could go on a rampage.

And, here he was, apparently going on a rampage.

Vegeta crossed his arms in an exasperated manor. "Why can't Kakarot go and take care of it? I need some rest after training under that much pressure."

Bulma huffed, unsatisfied with her husband's answer. "For one, Vegeta, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Second, Mr. Satan told me that Goku _and_ Gohan are already over there and they're still having some trouble. That's why they need you to help."

Vegeta considered the request to help that pitiful fool of a human control his discussing pink pet thing, and decided that he really had nothing better to do, besides get to sleep that is.

"Fine, I'll head over there and see what's wrong."

Bulma smiled, but the smile faded when Trunks piped up. "Hey, can Goten and I some too, dad?" he asked pleadingly.

Vegeta didn't even have to answer. "Oh, no you don't," Bulma commanded. "Trunks, you are in _big_ trouble! Goten, you need to go home to your mother."

"Yes, ma'am," Goten said quickly before flying off. _Smart kid,_ Vegeta thought. _No one wants to be around when she's angry. She'll probably find a way to blame something on me, too, so I better go._

Vegeta used his ki to lift himself up into the air, nodding quickly to his family to say goodbye. His _family_. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that it was a word that he could refer to someone as.

"Good luck, Vegeta," Bulma said with a wave as he blasted off into the sky. Just before he was out of earshot, he heard Bulma yell at Trunks, "Okay, mister, you have a little mess to clean up. We'll talk when it's done." Vegeta let out a small huff of laughter. He couldn't wait to see what punishment that woman would think of next. There were some really creative ones.

Once, when Trunks had forgotten to clean his room, which Vegeta didn't see as something that needed to be done in the first place, Bulma had taken all of his video games and literally taken the buttons off of the controller and hid them until the house was spotless- and she meant spotless. It was pretty stupid, but the boy did enjoy those mind-numbing pieces of trash that humans called entertainment. It was cruel in a way, though, having something that you enjoy being right in front of you, but left in a way so that it might as well have been gone. Needless to say, the _entirety_ of their huge house was shining in less than an hour.

He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He felt out for Goku and Buu's ki. Sure enough, they were in the same place on the far side of the planet in Satan City. Buu's ki was sporadic, and Goku was obviously in Super Saiyan form. Vegeta figured that he was too preoccupied with training and the gravity room exploding to notice them before.

Within minutes he was there. He wasn't in much of a hurry, considering it wasn't his problem in the first place. He flew over the city and noticed that it was suspiciously quiet. A few vehicles here and there dove along the streets, but no where near the amount that a huge metropolis like Satan City would have.

He quickly pinpointed their exact location. Looking in their direction, he spotted a lot of commotion outside a frilly pink building. Ugh, what a disgusting color. Kakarot was indeed in Super Saiyan form, trying his best restrain the pink blob, but not to much avail. It was kind of difficult to hold onto something that didn't really have one set form and could easily slide through any gap. Buu seemed to be running in and out of the building, frantically searching for something. There was furniture, presumably from inside whatever building they were at, thrown about everywhere on the ground.

"Where is he!?" Vegeta heard Buu yell from below.

He descended, landing perfectly beside his rival. "Sup, Vegeta? Glad you could make it!" the other Saiyan exclaimed as he charged Buu once again.

Even though he seemed harmless, Buu was still a force to be reckoned with. He didn't seem to be angry now, and Kakarot seemed to be trying to detain it without full-on fighting it. A decent plan, but easier said than done.

"He was here! Where the small man go! Buu find him!" Buu screeched again as he crashed back into the building through a hole in the wall. Upon closer inspection, Vegeta decided that it was some sort of desert shop. Inside, the smell emanating from it was dreadfully sweet, and from what he could tell, had been totally trashed by Buu. Tables with huge amounts of candy had been strewn about the place, and some of it had even made its way outside.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta yelled at Kakarot, who seemed to be too busy wrestling Buu at the moment to answer him.

He heard a voice coming from behind him. "Oh, Vegeta! Thank goodness you could come! I need a little help with Buu, as you can tell."

He spun around to see the man that the city was named after. Hercule Satan, a pitiful excuse for a fighter. Even that scar-faced idiot Yamcha could send the fool flying without even living a finger. He looked quite terrified towards the current situation. Apparently, he had been hiding until something could be done about Buu.

"Oh, right, you're here," Vegeta huffed. He had mostly gotten past his annoyance at the man. However, that could easily change in seconds if something were to piss him off.

"Well, yah I'm here! I got a call from this place saying Buu had gone crazy!"

"Have you tried speaking with it? You're supposed to be the clown that can talk a little sense into that _thing_ " Vegeta replied harshly. He was not really in the mood to deal with any nonsense right now.

"Of course!" Mr Satan said in defeat. "I tried talking to him, but I don't think he'll listen to me right now. The store manager told me that he had been in the storage room for a while eating what he wants, like he usually does when he comes here. After he had been in there about an hour, the manager went to check on him. He was sleeping, the guy said, and when he opened the door, Buu shot up and just went berserk! He trashed the place searching for something or someone. I don't know. Just, help get him to calm down, please. And, whatever you do, don't make him angry. I don't know what will happen."

Vegeta didn't say anything back. Instead, he turned to where Kakarot and Buu were fighting. Well, it wasn't much of a fight. Kakarot was riding around on the thing's back like a man on a bull, trying to tackle it to the ground without any luck. Buu ran frantically around, lifting up fallen tables inside the building, running outside and looking all around, screaming incoherent sentences.

"A little help over here, Vegeta!" he yelled pleadingly.

"Alright, Kakarot. Move out of the way unless you wanna get killed!" Vegeta demanded as he powered up a ki blast.

The other Saiyan's eyes went wide. "No, wait! Vegeta! Don't shoot! If you do, It'll make Buu angry, and we don't need him going around hurting innocent people!"

Vegeta dispersed his ki ball into thin air. "Well then, what else are we supposed to do!? You're idea seems to be working _perfectly_ ," Vegeta taunted, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but I seriously need some help!" he yelled, desperately trying to cling to the blob. No sooner than he said that, Buu managed to buck Goku off and send him flying in the air. Vegeta genuinely laughed.

"But you're doing such a good job, Kakarot! I don't see any reason why you wold need my help!" the Prince chortled. That idiot.

Buu ran inside and started frantically screaming, "Where you at?! Buu gonna find you and kill you!"

Goku flew back down and landed next to Vegeta. "I've tried to calm 'em down, but he's just not listening," he started. "I've tried talking to him, but it ends up with the same result. I don't wanna power up any more to the next Super Saiyan level, cause then Buu will take it as a threat, and I do NOT want deal with Buu tormenting people _again._ "

Kakarot sounded on the verge of annoyance, which was really unlike him.

"How long have you been out here?" Vegeta wondered.

"About ten or fifteen minutes, I think," he responded, scratching his head.

"Have you figured out why he's acting this way? Or did you go straight to fighting him?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well, when I first showed up, he was screaming outside about a person inside his head that got away. He also kept saying that he was going to 'kill' whoever he was talking about. It made no sense to me, so I asked him who he was talking about. All he responded with was something like, 'the small man inside my head is hiding,' or something like that. I couldn't get anything different out of 'em, so I tried to stop him. And, as you can see, I'm not getting very far."

Vegeta looked back at Buu, who had started chowing down on some of the fallen candy.

"Hey, Kakarot, look. It's not screaming anymore. Maybe we can talk to the thing."

The other Saiyan snickered. "You're turn. I'm done with this game. It's no fun."

Vegeta humphed. He stalked towards the creature, taking care not to startle it. Ten years ago, he would have never imagined that he would be sneaking up on a deadly pink blob-baby, trying to ask it about the 'people' inside its head that were making it go crazy. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

The Prince crept up slowly to the hole that the monster created through the wall, careful not to bring attention to himself at first. Once he was inside, he walked a little closer to Buu. It was then that he realized he had no idea what to do.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Um, Buu?" Vegeta tried, realizing immediately how ridiculous that sounded. Buu stopped eating his treat and jerked his head around to look at Vegeta. At this point, the Saiyan had no idea what to expect from the beast.

"You know the small man! The one that's hiding from Buu!" Majin Buu said, a hint of glee in his voice.

"Wait, what? What small man?" Vegeta asked, legitimately confused by this being's words.

"The one that made you mean!" Buu stated matter-of-factly before going back to eating his candy.

Vegeta thought for a second. _The small man that made me…_

Wait.

"Kakarot! Get in here!" Vegeta ordered. Goku strolled into the building, obviously glad that Buu was no longer running around like a madman. He defended back from Super Saiyan form into his regular state.

"What is it, 'Getes?" he prompted.

"I think we may actually have a problem on our hands. And don't call me that, you fool."

Goku looked quizzingly at Buu, ignoring Vegeta's protest to the nickname. "He seems to be fine now. Let's go tell Mr. Satan and be done with this. All this had made me hungry!"

Vegeta growled, fed up with the clown's babbling. "No, you idiot! I mean that there might be a bigger problem waiting ahead." He turned to Buu. "You there, creature, tell him what you told me."

"Buu trying to find the small man that left Buu's head! The small man made people mean!"

Goku had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to connect the dots. "Nope, I still don't get it," he admitted.

"Oh God Dammit, Kakarot." Vegeta was done with him for right now. Talking to Buu was starting to be more productive than talking to Kakarot.

"Hey, was this man really in your head? What did he look like?"

"Buu felt him leave Buu's head! He was small and yellow and put Buu to sleep."

Oh shit.

Vegeta's first assumption was starting to look more and more accurate.

"Buu," Vegeta started again, "Was it Babidi you saw?"

Goku's head shot up at the name. He _finally_ got what was going on here. Took him long enough.

"Yes!" Buu shouted. "That's who Buu saw. Babidi! Babidi the mean wizard! He is hiding from Buu so he can be stronger. Buu wanna kill him!"

Vegeta pushed the memories back. Him blasting all of those people in the stadium, almost killing people he grew to care about, blowing himself up, only to later realize that his sacrifice was in vain…

Nope. No. Not today. Memories are for the past. He had to focus on the now.

Goku piped up, a slight bit of worry creeping up on his voice. He knew as well as Vegeta the kind of trouble that the magical troll could conjure up. "Buu, are you sure you saw Babidi? Cause, I'm pretty sure you took care of him for good a month ago."

"Yes! Buu saw him leave Buu's head!" Buu stated again. "Then he went away to hide. Buu gotta find him!"

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other at the same time, silently sharing what that they already knew.

They had to track the midget wizard down and end him before anything else bad could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

 **I'm super sorry that it took this long to update. I have no excuse. I was just lazy. I can't say when I'll update this story next. I know this chapter should be longer, but its not. I'll make it up to you in chapter 4, though!**

 **Without further adieu, chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Goku's day started out fine. He woke up, ate plate after plate after plate of breakfast, and then trained all he could with Goten, until he flew off to play with Trunks, that is. Upon discovering that Goku had been doing nothing that day but eating and training, Chi Chi had scolded him to do some work on the farm, which he did without (much) complaint. He was happy that he got some training in today, which was more than he could say for most days. Chi Chi was very clear that Goten's education was more important than getting stronger. Goku would protest, but after years of being married to her, he had learned that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Life was great, really! After he had been resurrected by Old Kai, he was able to be with his family again! There was nothing that he missed more than being able to be a part of his children's lives. Goku was finally able to get to know his newest son, Goten, after watching over him from otherworld for all that time. He also got to catch up with Gohan. He was proud that his son was helping the people of earth, and he supported him. However, the costume that he sported when helping said people _definitely_ needed some work.

Anyway, later when Chi Chi came out of the house to say that Mr. Satan urgently required his assistance with Buu, he was a bit worried. Every once and a while, "The Champ" would call to ask for help with some heavy lifting or something when Gohan was in school and couldn't offer a hand. Goku always complied, though, because he was aching to be able to get out of the house (and farm work) any chance he got as of late. However, this was the first call he had gotten asking for help with Buu, and, by Chi Chi's frantic tone when she yelled at him to go and help their in-laws, he had immediately assumed the worst.

Goku had arrived seconds later via Instant Transmission. He didn't really know what exactly to expect, but there was one thing that he _wasn't_ expecting- to have to calm Buu down while he was on a rampage about a voice inside his head. Hercule had also stated that, no matter what, Goku could not, _under any circumstances_ , challenge the pink monster to a fight. It would make Buu even angrier, and they would possibly have to stop him from randomly attacking people like he did when he got mad. Goku knew as well as anyone that it didn't take much to tick the pinky off.

Before his arrival, the Saiyan had gotten a little excited at the notion of getting to fight Buu again. So, it was a little disappointing when he learned that he couldn't really challenge him.

Mr. Satan had told him that Buu had trashed the dessert shop (which Goku felt bad about- he really liked desserts), and that nothing was getting him to stop going crazy. Luckily, he was running around in the same general area, so at least he could be kept track of. Mr. Satan didn't stay out in the open for long after his explanation- he ran and hid a safe distance away in order to "observe and take notes in case it ever happens again."

So, Goku tried his hardest to get Buu to calm down without actually fighting him, which was _extremely_ tedious and difficult. He tried talking to Buu at first, but soon realized that was going to get him nowhere, as Buu wasn't really in the mood for listening. Eventually, he had to try to tackle the monster to the ground, while making sure not to injure him in the process. So, he went Super Saiyan, and for another ten minutes, he tried hopelessly to detain Buu. Goku was known for having a lot of patience, but even that was wearing thin.

Thank the Kais that Vegeta showed up. Goku was getting tired of dealing with Buu alone.

How Vegeta did it, Goku would never know. Buu, who had miraculously stopped running for a few seconds in order to eat some fallen sweets, was actually responding to Vegeta. When the older Saiyan and Buu began a conversation, Goku went inside to see what was up.

And now, a villain who they thought they had defeated was back and more powerful than ever.

Goku was beginning to see a pattern.

"That little twerp is not going to get away this time! I'll crush him with my own hands!" Vegeta yelled angrily. He ran out the hole in the wall of the building and took off into the sky. Goku could sense his growing anger.

"Wait, Vegeta! Hold on!" Goku hollered. The younger Saiyan flew off after him.

Goku caught up and flew right behind his rival. He knew that Vegeta could sense him there. However, the older Saiyan gave no indication that he noticed his presence. He was obviously too blinded with anger to care.

For a few seconds, Goku just flew close behind, waiting for a response of some sort. When he realized he wasn't going to get one, Goku flew in front of him, stopping the prince in his tracks.

"Kakarot, move out of my way! You know we can't waste any time looking for the little cretin. After what he did last time, there's no telling what he's going to do now." Vegeta snarled. He was absolutely livid.

"I know, I know," Goku said, holding his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't trying to pick a fight. "But, hey! We need to figure out a way to actually track him down. We can't go blindly running off without a place to search. I don't sense his energy anywhere, so he's either currently too weak to feel, or he's concealing his energy to hide from us. Either way, we can't really find him right now. We have to wait and come up with a better plan. Unless you want to have to search every little place on the planet."

Vegeta grumbled, obviously not happy with either option. "Well, what are we supposed to do! You know what that creep is capable of. He cannot just be allowed to roam free while we idly sit by, twiddling our thumbs until something comes to mind. And, unless you can think of anything with the few brain cells you have, we have no plan."

Goku thought for a moment, ignoring the insult. "I can always talk to King Kai. He might have something to say about it!" Goku said with a snap of his fingers. Vegeta showed no enthusiasm.

"Fine. You do that, Kakarot. While you converse with that old geezer, _I'm_ going to keep looking for Babidi. If he's hiding like you say he is, he won't be able to fly without me sensing it. He'll have to walk. It will be harder for him to move quickly."

With that, Vegeta took off again, only slightly less angry than he was a minute before. Goku put two fingers up to his forehead, signaling his use of Instant Transmission. He felt around for King Kai's power signature, and when he found it, he locked on. Not even a second later, he had appeared next to his old teacher's side.

King Kai had presumably been sleeping before Goku arrived, but he wasn't anymore. He was laying back in a lawn chair, a half-eaten pastry lying on his stomach, and a cup of tea partially full on the table next to him. The moment Goku appeared beside him, King Kai startled awake.

"Goku! What… why are you here?" he stammered, a slight snort in his voice from having just woken up.

"King Kai, we really need your help right now!" Goku began.

King Kai took a second to get over his start. "Ugh, what's so important that you had to wake me up like that? I don't get my good looks from nowhere, you know. I need my beauty sleep. Hehehe," the Kai chuckled.

"Right… so, can you help us or not?" Goku asked.

"I can't help you if I don't know whats going on." the Kai said, picking up and taking a sip of his tea.

Goku told him of their dilemma. "We believe that Babidi is still alive, and that he is here on Earth."

This caused the Kai to spit the tea right back out. It would have been funny, if the situation at hand wasn't so serious. " _What!_ "

"Buu told us that Babidi was still alive, and that he was hiding in Buu's head, but now he's out and we don't know where he is or how to find him." Goku explained.

"And you expect me to know where he is?" King Kai asked.

That made Goku's heart sink a little. He was really hoping that King Kai would have the answer on where to find him.

"So, you don't know how to find him?" Goku asked, disappointed.

"I'm a Kai, not a psychic." King Kai stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm assuming he's hiding his energy, seeing as though you can't locate him. I am not able to feel magical energy, either, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Goku's shoulders slumped. "Are you sure there's not anything that you can do to find him? At least tell me where he might be?"

King Kai paused a moment, making a little grunting noise that Goku knew meant that he was thinking. After a minute or two of silence, Goku was growing impatient. "C'mon, King Kai, hurry up! we don't really have the time for this. We gotta find Babidi now! Before he has the chance to do something!"

The Kai turned around angrily. "I'm _trying_ to think! It doesn't help when you're whining behind me. I cant concentrate!"

Goku took a step back, putting his hands up. "Jeez, okay, sorry, sorry."

King Kai huffed in annoyance. "Goku, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't think I can track Babidi down. I tried looking for him just now, but because there is no energy being given off by him, I don't know where to even begin looking. I don't know what else to tell you."

 _Darn it_ , Goku thought. "Well, that stinks," he said. "Thanks for trying anyway. See ya around!"

With that, and a wave of his hand, Goku was back on Earth. He had teleported to Vegeta, who was still flying around, searching hopelessly for Babidi.

"Well, Kakarot," Vegeta huffed upon seeing Goku's arrival, "what did the old man have to say? Maybe he can give us a bit of luck?"

Goku shook his head. "Nope, sorry. King Kai is as blind as we are right now."

"Damn," Vegeta spat. "That good for nothing old…" His voice trailed off too low for Goku to hear.

"Now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"Why are you asking me? You think I know?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, Babidi was killed by Buu, right?" Goku started.

"Yeah."

"And, most likely, he will want to take revenge on him, right?"

"Sure."

"And Buu's on our team now, right?"

"Kakarot you idiot, where are you going with this?!"

"Well, maybe we just have to wait. If we keep a close eye on Buu, then maybe Babidi will show up to take revenge. Then, we'll be able to defeat him right then and there. Let's just wait for him to make the first move. That way, we won't even have to look. He'll come to us."

Vegeta huffed. "There's still a problem. Going by your theory, when, and _if,_ he does show up, he'll have already gained enough strength to take revenge. We know how powerful Buu is! We will not be able to afford to wait that long."

"But Vegeta, that's the point! He'll be strong! Or, at least, he'll have someone strong enough to take down Buu! That means we'll get to fight them. It's been a while since theres been a strong opponent to challenge to a real fight."

Vegeta seemed offended. "What, and _I'm_ not strong enough for you to challenge?"

Goku chuckled. "You know what I mean, Vegeta. Someone that we have to defeat."

Vegeta considered the idea. "You know what, fine. It's all we've got to go on now. As long as _I_ get to be the one to smash that little insect under my boot."

"Sure, Vegeta"

It was settled.

They would wait.


End file.
